PS i love you
by FastcarsandFreedom
Summary: you don't realize how much I was hurting (I don't own adventure time if I did marcy and pb would be a couple) enjoy. this now M rated chapter 4 is a lemon or orange read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

I don't get why you hate me so much I try so hard to be your friend and yet you always push me away. What did I do? Do you hate me for loving you? Is that it? I'm sorry, for having these stupid feelings. Maybe I'm nuts. But I can't help but want you. Tell me is this more than crush? Why are you so in your shell? I know I'm kind of out there but hey it's me. What do you expect? I don't think you realize what I do to myself I have so many scars. You may not see them but they are there under the cover. My hand slipped the other day. Luckily I'm dead. So the vein there didn't matter. I'm dead. Dead dead dead. I suck the red from everything. To keep me from drinking the red from you. There's so many things I want to say to you but I can never get past those globing guards. Don't you remember what we used to have I guess not? But it doesn't matter anymore you'll read this and realize I won't be coming back. My things are gone the house is abandoned. I'll be around just not where you can find me. So, yeah. Bye bonnibel. Finn and Jake will be looking for me at some point so I better get going. –Marceline.

She left she actually left. I sat on the floor the note in my hand. I never wanted her to leave. She wasn't like ice king. She wasn't evil. She wasn't a creep. She was perfect. Her hair, her music, her voice everything. And I never told her that because I was afraid. I shouldn't have been. I should have just told her how I felt. I started crying. I'm such an idiot. I looked at the page. Her beautiful hand writing. Something caught my eye. I held the page up toward the light and gasped, there's something on the back. I flipped it over and read the one sentence that made my heart ache.

p.s I love you.

I don't know when I had ran out of the house. But all I knew is that I had to find her. I had to find my Marceline.


	2. Chapter 2

"Man this sucks." I groaned the large sun hat on my head falling forward. My arms hurt, considering I cut my vein the other day. I plucked a rose. The beautiful red shimmered, I shuttered. I knew what a rose tasted like. It tasted like Bonnibel. I put the rose in my lap not wanting to think about her anymore. I decided that when I wrote that note. I missed my home in the cave. That was the only place I actually liked living in. Finn and Jake would visit all the time along with Simon. Sighing I stood back up. No use in dawdling. My axe guitar sat on my back. I didn't want to play either; every time I did it was always the same song that I sang to her. The day I found out she kept the shirt I gave her. Tears started building in my red eyes. I gasped and wiped them away.

"Vampires aren't supposed to cry." I mumbled, arms shaking. The candy kingdom was far behind me. I had to keep moving. Hambo was in my bag. Bubblegum had gotten him back for me. She wouldn't tell me what she gave in return. But something tells me it had more value than Hambo. And suddenly it hit me. The t-shirt. She gave the witch the t-shirt I gave her. For some reason that hurt more than anything.

"Ugh, stupid bubblegum." I growled. Tears started racing over my cheeks again. I didn't stop it this time I let myself cry. I pulled Hambo out and hugged him to my chest. He was always important to me. Ever since Simon gave him to me. The pitiful old man would probably look for me as well. Knowing Simon hell find me eventually. Id grown accustomed to him, leaving kinda sucks. Bubblegum came to my mind again. She must have found the note. Without even thinking about it I reached into my pant pocket pulled out my pocket knife, and slashed it across my arm. This was the only pain I felt anymore. I watched my arm bleed. My hand shook. I slashed my arm a second time. Then a third time. I went for a fourth but a hand snapped out and grabbed my wrist. I gasped, snapping my attention to the hand. I was shocked. Hambo had a frown on his face. He grabbed the knife and set it down.

"Marcy why are you doing this?" Hambo whispered. I couldn't speak, Hambo was talking to me! I did what anyone would do. I pulled him into a hug and started crying. Hambo was actually talking and alive.

"Oh, Hambo I'm so sorry buddy." I cried. He hugged back which is something that made me globing happy, "I'm sorry, Masha must have done terrible things to you. I'm sorry for leaving you alone." Hambo pulled away his small paws on my shoulders.

"Marcy, when you came and rescued me I was over joyed. But then I realized it wasn't you it was bonnie seeing her again made me happy too. And I want you to know what she gave Masha in exchange for me," I froze, "she gave Masha your shirt. The one you let her borrow."

"MARCELINE!" A voice shouted. I gasped, bubblegum. I grabbed Hambo and started running. I slapped my forehead. I picked up my feet and started flying. I spotted a forest and flew as fast as I could.

"Glob it, glob it, glob it!" I entered the forest and flew to the top of the trees.

"MARCELINE! Please come out!" bubblegum shouted. I watched her wonder around. My heart ached.

"Pb..." I murmured.

"Marceline I got your letter. Please come out. I need to talk to you. I know you're out there," bubblegum leaned against a tree, "Marceline I can't lose you." I feel out of the tree landing buns in front of bubblegum. We started at each other. I went to say something but she had me in an embrace before I could.

"Bonnibel…" I murmured. She pulled away and grabbed my arms. My eyes widened in surprise. She turned over my wrist so the scars were showing. Then she placed her arm next to mine. I felt my arm tense.

"See? I, I hurt myself to. So you wouldn't have to feel it alone." Bubblegum sobbed. I looked at her arm. Her now scared arm.

"Bonnibel why. Why did you do this? You ruined your perfect skin." I grabbed her hand. She wiped away some tears away.

"But Marceline I didn't want you to be in pain. After I read your note. I didn't know what to do. I came looking for you. And then I remembered that you were in pain so I decided to match it so you would be alone. Marceline. I should have told you sooner. I never wanted you to leave. I just don't know how to express myself. Marcy you're so beautiful, your voice your eyes your hair, your guitar. Everything I love everything about you. I'm sorry I never told you before I just couldn't handle rejection. When we stopped being friends, it killed me. You are so good to me and all I do is moping around. I didn't know how I felt. Marceline when we talked about this before I didn't know I told you that and I don't know what was so hard about it. You treat me like a goddess without meaning to. You are always there for me, even when you were angry with me. I read that note and I couldn't breathe. Because I cannot lose you Marceline, I promise to give you everything you need. I'll move you into the candy kingdom; I'll make sure you're treated with respect. Or ill move in with you! We could even bring your home to the kingdom! I can make it happen! I'll do anything for you Marcy. I don't want you to be alone anymore." She declared laying her hand on my cheek.

"Bubblegum…. Do you really mean it?" I asked so scared that she was lying. She nodded yes and I almost exploded.

"And Marcy?" I looked up.

"Yes?"

"PS…. I love you."

* * *

so what just happened is based off of what just happened between me and my bestfriend last night :( not including the ps I love you. fucking fuck. anyway I was told to continue so I did :) I feel more people like this more than flame and frost... and if you read that one to. im going to finish it in one long chapter so ill be stopping at 10 chapt. cause yeah. anyway review tell me what you think and if I should make more or do an epoluge and yes hambo is alive now. big surprise. any who review! hey that rymed. (I thought the moment was appropret since ya know my bestfriend doesn't know how she fucking feels. I meen I treat her like everything! sorry im rambling have a good day) R&R


	3. Chapter 3

We had slept there in the forest. In each other's embrace. I refused to let her go. I smiled. She loved me back. I felt butterflies dance in my stomach.

"Don't go wake me up, my thrill is gone." I hummed staring over at Hambo. He was building a small house out of sticks. I smiled. I sighed I would have to go home. I frowned. When me and bonnie stopped talking we had an argument. I was yelling she was crying I was a few years younger. I tried to remember, I dug around a bit until the memory came rushing at me full force.

* * *

I glared at Bonnibel. My hatred for her was slowly growing.

"And it's so distasteful Marceline. Why must you always do this? Come around every couple years? Do you think I like being teased? Do you? Yah know this is your entire fault this wouldn't have happened if you would you would just get out. You're so worthless." I stepped back in surprise. My anger grew a second later. I rushed her pushing her against the wall. What I did next I didn't regret, not yet. I slapped her. I slapped her pretty red face. I stepped back and exploded.

"Don't you try to blame this on me? My love for you was bulletproof but you're the one who shot me. And god damn it," I ran a hand though my hair in frustration tears running over my cheeks, "I don't get why you hate me so much! What the fuck have I ever done to you? I try so hard to make you happy and all I get in return is a scolding and a stab to the heart. So fine, if you want me to leave then I fucking will, and I won't come back. Goodbye, princess." I bowed in a sarcastic way. I caught a glimpse of her cheek and I felt my heart ache. I did that. Before she could respond I yanked open her window and jumped out.

* * *

I was in the forest again. Bonnibel still in my grasp and Hambo were still building his house. I looked down upon my lover. Her perfect face had a slight curve to her right cheek. I laid my hand there and gasped in horror. I pulled away. My hand had left that. Had I really slapped her that hard? It looked like a dimple but I knew that was my hand. I couldn't breath. I had done that to her. I felt like a bitch. I sat for an hour. Bonnibel finally woke up and smiled up at me. I forced a smile but she saw right through it.

"Marcy what's wrong?" that's all she needed to say.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is that I slapped you, didn't apologize, and just disappeared! I put that mark there! I did that! I hurt you and you still choose to forgive me! I would be hurt broken and furious! Why don't you hate me?" I shook from all of the yelling. She just sat there a hand on her cheek. She shook her head and pulled me forward.

"Marceline, I did feel those things but then I realized you were angry with me for blaming you and it hurt you so you hurt me. I was angry but I wasn't angry at you I was angry at myself. I should have gone after you. When you stopped coming over I feared the worst, but when you started hanging around Finn and Jake. Well I knew I had to make up to you. When you started hanging around with the ice king. I thought you were working with him that's why I stopped talking. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm never told anything so I don't know what you're doing. I want to know I want to be there for you. And I just… I don't know." She paused. She started crying. I gasped pulling her into a hug, "Marceline I was so terrible to you, and yet you still love me. I love you Marceline. I'm sorry for treating you like crap. Because you're not, you are a beautiful vampire queen, and I swear I won't leave you alone anymore!" I went to say something but her lips cut me off. Bliss~ I leaned into her. I had fantasied about this. Her lips were so addictive. A small gap was found and I rushed my tongue into her mouth. She gasped resulting in a large space for me to explore. She caught on and meets her tongue with mine. We battled for a while before going back to just kissing and making out passionately. I pulled her waist trying to make her body form against mine. I smiled in happiness when we fit together like we were made to be together. I pulled away for some air. Her flushed face and panting was too much. I dipped down and kissed her again. She moaned. I exploded overjoyed. I started kissing her jaw then her neck and finally I got to her collarbone I let my fangs sink into her perfect skin, marking her as mine. The moan that came from her made me pull back and recapture her lips with mine. I ran my hand over her neck resting on the bite-mark. It was healing. She pushed her hands under my shirt from the back and ran her hands along my spine I shivered. My hands were placed on her thighs dangerously close to her flower. I sighed, I need to wait. I gently took her hand from my shirt and kissed her loving hands.

"We must wait bonbon." I murmured, standing up pulling her along. She nodded still flushed.

"That was the best make out session in the history of make out sessions." Pb exclaimed catching her breath. I nodded in agreement. I walked over to Hambo who kicked down his house and jumped into my arms. Bubblegum wiped off her jeans and jacket before standing up with a smile on her lips. She took my arm and we started walking. I sighed, in defeat. I was supposed to get away from the crazy world of the candy kingdom but I guess this place really is my home. Plus what would Finn do if he needed female advice and what would Jake do if he needed something that only I could get, and what if they both got stuck in the stratosphere again? And what if Bubblegum needed some loving? And I'm pretty sure Ice King would go back to kidnapping PB. So yeah I really am needed here. The pocket knife in my front pocket was calling my name but I ignored it. I wouldn't need it anymore. I don't need pain anymore. The love I have now was really all I could ask for so I did something I was very proud of. I took the knife from my pocket, smiled, and then threw it into a bush. I held Bonnibels hand. And I can't live without Bonnibel because I would be miserable at best.

* * *

hhheeeeeyyyyyyyyy loves. :) ok so know how in the last chapter I said it was based off of me and me friend? yah well its not anymore we stopped being friends :) - that smile is a lie. in reality - T_T honeslty it was for the best :( I hate everything at the moment minus you guys dr. pepper and some chocolate. cause fuck logic. any way yes epic make out session! so while I was writing this I could fucking see because my contacts were being abitch so I had to switch back to my glasses and guess the fuck what! I can see better with my glasses how the fuck does that work? I used to not see in these but hey you never know. any way im getting away from the point. I love hearing from you guys you make me super happy. I love getting gon here and seeing more positive reviews! btdubs I googled slang words for the word vagina and this is what I got . I seriously could not stop laughing. please just go look at them and laugh with me because oh muh god. anyway I love all of you angelmouses. if anyone wants to talk I will answer your pms. ya know just to talk. I know most people don't like therype but im always here to listen. im seriously always here if you just need to rant im here just pm me. and ill answer. I want you guys to come to me. I don't have anyone to go to but if you need someone im here. anway. sorry for the ramble. hehe :) any way WHO WANTS A LESBIAN LEMON? BECAUSE I WILL WRITE IT FOR THE PEOPLE. just tell me that to in the coments below! I love you guys! ima go and write stuff while listen to upbeat songs yeaaah sing it back oh oohohjebugheiruteur. oh saorry bye!


	4. Chapter 4

We made it back to Ooo, bubblegum was tired, but she had a butt load of energy. She had a skip to her step, a smile on her face and her hand in mine. Our make out session was still fresh on my mind. I sighed in happiness. Yeah defiantly worth it. I decided I would take it slow with Bonnibel. I'm almost positive both of us still have our petal. I smiled and grabbed Bonnies other hand twirling her in a circle. She laughed. We danced around for a while enjoying the day. My large sun hat dipped down, casting a shadow on the both of us. I smiled for like the billionth time. I dipped down and kissed her. She kissed back. I hummed pulling away. We started to walk again. Hambo was sitting on my shoulders. He felt like a son to me, someone I had to take care of.

"Hey Hambo, how exactly are you alive right now?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me. I heard Hambo laugh.

"Well, you were in dire need of help so that brought me to life. You're stuck with me now." Hambo put a paw on my nose. I swiped it away playfully.

"Well I for one am happy you're here. And I need to ask a favor." I said making sure Bonnibel was doing something else. He nodded bending down to listen.

"I need you to go over to Finn and Jakes tonight ok?" I whispered. Hambo nodded a knowing smile on his furry face.

"Marceline I see the candy kingdom! Oh and your cave is over there!" bubblegum exclaimed. I nodded grabbing her by the waist.

"We're going to my house first for tonight." She nodded. We dropped Hambo off with B-Mo, and then headed back to my abode. I opened the door. It still smelled like home. Bonnibel walked over to a white parchment and looked down on it. She smiled gripping it to her chest. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her small waist. She turned and rested her head on my chest. I notice I was maybe a foot taller than her. Bringing her chin up with my finger I gently kissed her. She kisses back. I would make this the best ever. I gently ran my hands over her arms, down her sides over her back everything but I never rushed her. I gently slid her jacket off exposing her perfect skin. All she had on was a tank top and a bra so I had no trouble getting my lips on her. I kissed her exposed skin. I trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw then down her neck, then over her collar bone. While I kissed her skin I trailed my hands over her back gently running my hand up and down her spine. She shivered from the contact. I pushed my hands under her shirt. She gasped at the feel of my hands. I stopped and looked around we were still in my living room. I smiled won at her. Her cheeks flushed. I gently grabbed her and floated to my room. When we got there Bonnibel smiled. I lead her off to my bed and gently put her down. She looked up at me, when I towered over her.

"You're so beautiful." I murmured. She had a shy smile.

"You're beautiful to Marceline." She whispered. I blushed. My hands found their way under her shirt again. She smiled, pulling her shirt off. I gasped. She had a perfect stomach. I spotted her bra and gasped. She blushed looking away. I brought her eyes back towards me.

"Don't be shy, you're amazing. I'm one lucky girl, to have someone so beautiful." Bonnibel wrapped her hands around my neck. I was surprised when I found I was no longer wearing my tank top.

"Please, I want to be yours. Make me yours." Her voice was hushed, but I could hear the longing. I nodded but proceeded too kiss her body. A few gasps were heard here and there. I placed open mouth kisses along her stomach and up to her bra line. I purred, Bonnibelles eyes were filled with lust. I slid my hand around and unclipped her bra. Bonnibel tried to cover herself; my hands grabbed hers as I went to my kisses again.

"Don't hide from me, love." I breathed out kissing the top of her breast. She had beautiful breast. You couldn't really tell by the way her dress always covered everything. I marveled at her body. The only thing that was left was-

"These jeans need to come off." I made quick work of them. We both sat there a minute. I pulled away from her.

"Marcy? How did you just do that?" I shrugged. Honestly I don't even remember unbuttoning them. A small laugh escaped my lips.

"Honestly I could care less about how I got em off at least their off." I bent down again this time I placed my small worship kisses along her legs. She shivered in anticipation. I got a whiff of her sent and drooled. My glob she smelled good. She gasped and moaned. Then finally she said what I wanted her to say.

"Oh globs marcel...line I need you. Now." Bonnibel moaned biting her lip. And that was sexy as fuck. I found my way to her rose. Before I touched her I ran my hands along the inside of her legs before kissing my way to her heat. When I got there I gently grabbed her pantie line with my fangs and pulled. Ok let me tell you something. You know how you're just minding your own business and all of a sudden something wonderful fills your senses? Yeah I think I was just punched in the face with wonderful scents. I moaned subconsciously. I ran my tongue around her heat but I made sure to tease her. Bonnie growled in sexual frustration. She bucked her hips forward just a tad but enough to make me slid my tongue into her. The moan that came from her was so loud I thought everyone could hear it. I knew I was doing a good job. I dragged my tongue across her love button. She yelled in ecstasy. I circled bite and blew on her nerve for a while until I just covered her sex entirely with my mouth.

"Oh glob! Un... mnn... mmaa…marcy, uh..." she panted my name, her hands gripped the pillow at her head her legs wrapped themselves around my neck gently but forcefully. I went a little harder, which caused her to scream out. I smiled pulling away for a second before taking my finger in my lips then sliding it into bonnie. She arched her back in pleasure. I took to attacking her sex with my tongue while I pumped my finger in and out, slowly adding a second then a third. God she was wet. She started tensing up. I shook with excitement. I arched my fingers upward into her g-spot, and started attacking her there. That's all she needed.

"MARCELINE!" she screamed my name, her hands found their way to me and pulled me forward crushing her lips against mine. She rode out her orgasm. She took a deep breath. Then she looked at me and smiled evilly.

"Bonnie?" I was literally frightened. Her smile was a little to evil. I yelled I surprise when she pushed me down her legs going on either side of my body. She straddled me. Her hands slid up and down my arms, her eyes watching my every move. I could see the lust in her eyes, but it was balanced with love. Her small hands made their way to my bra; she quickly unclipped it then pulled it off with record time. I laughed at her surprise when my bra came off. I was a D -cup, but I didn't like to show off so I wore a bra a size too small to keep them from seeming to big. Bonnibel reached forward and tenderly took a breast on her small hand. I gasped at the touch. She smiled down and me her lips parted ever so slightly. She dipped down and took the other untouched boob in her mouth. I moaned, a blush erupted. She worshipped my body like it was made of diamond. She was never too hard or to soft, she was perfect she ripped my jeans off. Then we just went at it. Mind you we were very loving when it came to sex. We always made sure the other felt good and loved. And trust me the amount of love that came out of us was enough to make you pass out. And that's exactly what we did. After about 17 rounds we decided it was time to go to sleep. I held her in my arms. Not caring about the outside world. Then a thought came to me.

I need to court Bonnibel.

* * *

mwahahahahahahahah ORANGES ARE COOL! any way. her ya go :) this will now be an m rated fic because of this chapter -_- but im glad wrote it. I tried to make this as passinote as possible so yeah X3 I hope you like this! tell me what you think loves. oh and a few shout outs because I can.

**bolosam**

**alphawolfkiara**

** .5**

**the madman001**

**daedricassassin**

**takogirl**

**krikanalo**

**and **

**kizzity Katter.**

thank you for reviewing I love you all ill try to get next chapter up in a day or two :) thank you for reading ill see you! in the next chapter buh bye! ps thank you bolosam for the term :) very helpful ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own adventure time. they belong to cartoon network, and that weird guy with the dog.

* * *

I was running down a hallway. My breath was ragged. My legs hurt. I couldn't fly. My arm was very bloody. Tears poured down my cheeks. I had to get somewhere. I just didn't know where. Then I saw a door, a much jacked up door. I crashed through it landing on my face. I pushed myself up, but my body froze. Things slowed down around me.

"NO! No no no. Bonnibel." I fell to my knees. My hands slid to her face I pulled her towards me not caring about getting blood on them. Her eyes were closed, she wasn't breathing. Her stomach was a dark red. She had been stabbed. I shook. This couldn't be happening. I leaned over her, my sobs racking over my body. I sobbed holding her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed her slowly. I rocked back and forth. The love of my life was dead. I could have saved her. Why hadn't I saved her in time? A menacing laugh was heard before me. My head shot up a hiss slipping between my mouth. My eyes widened in horror. The liche was standing holding Bonnibel's spirit. Death beside him lying on the ground unconscious. He laughed louder his head facing toward the celling he raised her body, grabbed her hair then pulled.

* * *

"AHHHHH" I shot up in bed, my hand gripped my heart. I shook. Bonnibel sat up. She touched my shoulder causing me to jump. She pulled her hand away in surprise.

"Marcel-"I crushed her in a hug, tears flowing over my cheeks.

"Bonnie...Bonnibel... I was so scared…. I thought…. I thought you were dead." I sobbed not knowing she had hugged me back.

"It's ok Marceline. It was only a dream." I pulled away, my eyes wide.

"Bonnibel, Vampires don't dream, if we do it's… usually." I couldn't continue. I didn't want it to be true, but Bonnibel made me continue.

"What is it Marcy?" she whispered holding my hands.

"Bonne, it's usually a warning. And or a vision." I whispered back. I felt her tense, "Bonnibel, the liche is going to come back, and kill you. I don't know how to stop it. I don't know how to save you. Bonnibel I promise if I must I will take my life for you. I refuse to let you die. I love you too much for that to happen, I'm so sorry." I felt so miserable. I pushed my hands to my eyes... my hair fell over my face. Bonnibel brought my chin up forcing me to look at her.

"Marceline, the vampire queen. We both know I'm not that strong but I will do everything in my power to fight for you. I won't let you leave me. I can't live without you Marcy. I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you." Bonnibel murmured hugging me close. I smiled past the tears. I pulled her closer to me. I sighed. I pulled away. I climbed off the bed and reached down. My eyes shot wide open.

"What," I held the shirt up. It was the one I gave bonnie. I looked around. Then I saw a note on the ground. I picked it up

Hello Marceline, it's Masha. I found something way more valuable than this dumb shirt so I'm giving it back. I fixed the sleeve best I could. Have a nice day. The note then evaporated. I blinked in surprise. I studied the shirt. It was a lighter black but hardly noticed.

"Bonnibel." I murmured turning back around holding the shirt out. She grabbed it. A gasp came from her. She slipped it over her head and smelled it, which was weird. She laughed then jumped off of the bed running over to me. She grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. She climed down my ladder. I didn't see after that but I just shrugged and made the bed. I flinched when a portal appeared in front of me. I stepped back in surprise when my 'dad' tumbling through.

"Oh Marceline, just the girl I needed to see. Now before you throw me back I need to tell you something. You're becoming of age, and you need to court someone soon. I doesn't matter who they are as long as they are royalty, understood?" I nodded confused, "ok good now I must be going, oh and about your dream," I flinched, "on the blood moon you have to be at the liches cave, do you understand me, you have to be there. And as much as we don't like it the ice king with be there. He's helping with keeping the liche down there. So you have to be there or your dream will come true and he will destroy the world. So it's really important. I have to go, bye darling!" then he was simply gone.

I stood there somewhat dazed. I heard everything he said expressively about the blood moon. But did I really have to court someone soon? My mind drifted to who it could be, the first person was Bonnibel and I smiled. Defiantly. She would be my wife. I floated down my ladder, surprised to find bonnie in the kitchen. Her hands were holding several things. I took notice of all of the red stuff around her. I gasped. She was making my most favorite food. Red velvet strawberry raspberry pancakes. I flew into the kitchen smiling happily.

* * *

helllooooooo my anglemouses djnfjdsbgjngjenrgjenrgneriug sooooo im going back home tomorrow and I wont have intanet. so if I don't update in cough. like a week pm me and yell at me, I will surley get a chapta out quicker if you guys are getting angry at my lack of update, cause voldamorts nipple crack has been causing promblems (what?) anywho, I feel really weird today! im speacking really slowly and stuff while typing and its weirda. ummm... yeah thast all I really wanted to say! sorry for the short chapter! I slacked. truth be told I have hit brick wall. (god damnit brick wall) anyway! I will update as soon as possible. love you guys. even though I don't know you... PAZOW. I always get off topic and I ment to give a shout out to um... nickdafforn5 :) sorry buddy it didn't show up :( anway, as I said if you need to talk im here! oh and my exfriend as stopped talking to me completely. talk about a stab in the heart! :( sorry im mopping again. (anyone els notice I forget my grammer on these things? pahahah I do.)

thanks for reading, I will see YOU in the next chapter, BUH BYE!

song for this chapter: forever and always, parachute.


	6. Chapter 6

I am SOOOOO SORRY SO SO SORRY YOU ALL HATE ME I DIED IM SORRY ON TO STORY T.T

* * *

"Oh, I see you got dressed. I made breakfast! It's your favorite. I know I hadn't been doing much, but this is my offering to you." bonnie stated setting the plate in front of me. All I could do was smile.

"Bon, you don't have to prove anything to me ok?" I stated instantly putting a smile on her face. I dug into my food actually eating for the first time in forever. I sighed in contempt as the flavors hit my tongue. Oh how long it had been. Smiling I pulled Bonnible from her position at the stove and pulled her into a kiss.

"You're amazing you know that don't you?" I stated. She nodded. I went back to devouring my food. I few hours after my food coma I sat up from the couch. I yawned. I realized I had then gasped. I'm breathing!

"Bonn! Bonn, hurry!" she dropped down from the top floor and raced to me.

"What! Is something wrong?" I laughed truly happy. I picked her up.

"I can breathe! I can actual breath air." The realization punched me in the face. The color drained from my face. I would be human soon. I put Bonnibel down. If I was human that would mean the lynch was actually coming. Bonn made a sound but I couldn't hear her. I was going to be human for a month. I would have to be away from Bonnible. A few tears fell from my eyes.

"Marceline? Marcy are you ok?" bonnie held my hands, roughly shaking me.

"I love you Bonnible will you marry me?"

* * *

i know im sorry im sorry im sorry i just wanted to give you a filler im alive and constintly thinking about how to work this if anyone wants to beta please please please tell me i dont know where mine has gone :( i hope shes ok. um... im sorry :( alot of shit has happened and im not awesome at the moment remember that girl? well lets just say fuck her. im so fucking pissed off at her right now. like it rained on friday and she wasnt here and today she was like wasnt herre friday and i said oh didnt want to get your hair wet? like fuck bitter much? hahah T.T im so beat down right now. sorry im rabling but ya know only place i can do it. ill try to write later i love you guys.


End file.
